


Dangerous and Delicate

by Writerwithagoal



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bloodbane!Klaus, Both our babies are hybrids, F/M, Immortals After Dark AU, Kinda wrote really heavy foreplay, Light Angst, Mates, Plot with porn-adjacent, Vampire-Phantom!Caroline, but I panicked and faded to black, like oops, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Belonging to rival criminal organizations, how could the universe possibly pick them to be mates.  Regardless Klaus is going to claim his mate if it's the last thing he does. Caroline on the other hand doesn't believe that they are mates, what's more she's never going to betray her friends.





	1. Excerpt from The Living Book of Lore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifulstronglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulstronglight/gifts).



> So I completely and whole heartedly hope that you love this as much as I loved writing it. My muse kinda got gut-punched and then kidnapped by the same muse as Lenna's Immortal After Dark AU drabble. Except I went completely different oops. Basically I started writing and then when I stopped I was left with this. I'm sorry that there isn't more Carenzo because that's so not like me.

**Excerpted From  
The Living Book of Lore**

**The Lore**  
_“. . . and those sentient creatures that are not human shall be united in one stratum, coexisting with, yet secret from, man’s.”_

  * Most are immortal and can regenerate from injuries, killed only by mystical fire, beheading. 



 

 **The Noble Fey of Draiksulia**  
_“A warrior nobility who ruled over all the demon serfs in their vast realms.”_

  * Were féodals, an ancient term for feudal overlords, which became shortened to _fey_.
  * Masters in the art of poisons and archery.
  * Possesses supernatural speed and cunning.



 

**The Dark Fey  
** _ "Offspring between darkness and light. Cursed banes.” _

  * Halflings born of a fey and a demon. 
  * Their black blood is poisonous, known as baneblood.



 

**Children of Apparitia  
** _ "Death and  death rolled into one.” _

  * Survivors of a planet from the Else Realms, long since destroyed.
  * Halflings born of a vampire and a phantom. 
  * Able to use telekinesis while in their phantom form. 



 

**The Demonarchies  
** _ “The demons are as varied as the bands of man. . . . .” _ _  
_

  * A collection of demon dynasties 
  * Most demon breeds can teleport or trace to places they’ve previously been. 
  * A demon must have intercourse with a potential mate to ascertain if she’s truly his ₋ a process known as _attempting_. 



 

 **The Sept of Sorceri**  
_"The Sept forever seek and covet others’ powers, challenging and dueling to seize more—or more darkly, stealing another’s sorcery…"_

  * A breed-line broken from the enchantment caste of the House of Witches.
  * Born with one innate power, their root power. If they lose it, they become slaves to their own kind called lnferi. They can trade and steal secondary powers.
  * One of the physically weaker species in the Lore, they used elaborate armors to protect their bodies. Eventually they held metals—and especially gold—sacred.



 

 **House of Witches** **  
** _"… immortal possessors of magical talents, practitioners of good and evil."_

  * Mystical mercenaries who sell their spells.
  * Strictly forbidden to create personal wealth or grant immortality.
  * Separated into five castes: warrior, healer, enchantress, conjurer, and seeress.
  * The only witch known to possess the powers of all five castes is Mariketa the Awaited.
  * It’s impossible for witches to kill a member of her own family.



 

**The Accession  
** “ _ And a time shall come to pass when all immortal beings in the Lore, from the Valkyries, vampire, Lykae, and demon factions to the witches, shifters, fey and sirens . . . must fight and destroy each other.” _

  * A kind of mystical checks-and-balances system for an ever-growing population of immortals.
  * Occurs every five hundred years. Or right now. . . 



 

-Taken from Kresley Cole’s Immortals After Dark Series


	2. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belonging to rival criminal organizations, how could the universe possibly pick them to be mates. Regardless Klaus is going to claim his mate if it's the last thing he does. Caroline on the other hand doesn't believe that they are mates, what's more she's never going to betray her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie I hope that you enjoy this piece, I tried to tie it as close to both your prompts and also allow my muse to thrive. I am more than willing to write you a whole epilogue if you'd like it. (Or a new piece) You are an absolute ray of sunshine and I hope that my writing brings your heart as much love as I put into writing it.

“So how is the Phantom doing?” Klaus asked, his voice a purr against her ear as arms wrapped around her midriff. Caroline sighed, relaxing into his hold but careful of the gun she felt in his underarm holster.  

“Oh I’m doing wonderful, though now that you’re here that is bound to change,” Caroline whispered, as she spun around on her stilettos and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingernails traced shapes along his upper back as she crossed her wrists behind his head. 

“Oh really? I darken your days? Why are you following me luv,” Klaus asked, eyebrow raised as he pulled her flush against his chest noting the location of a blade and glock against her lower back. He treasured the moment of her body moving against his to the beat of the music.

“I wouldn’t call your presence uplifting, but it’s not a blight,” she taunted, swaying to the beat of the music coming from the speakers around them. A few years ago they’d realized they were both the best at what they did. Which meant that their respective organizations sent them on similar missions. Grinding against him, she took control of their dance. “Maybe you’re the one following me.” 

“Well I wouldn’t want to be a blight,” he shot back, his hips grinding up against hers as he tried to take back control and the direction of their dance. “Why would I follow a blonde upstart like yourself?”

“Because I’m good at what I do,” she whispered, leaning up so her breath ran over his cheek and she nipped at his left ear lobe. She’d never admit it but she loved these stolen moments with the infamous Klaus Mikaelson or more commonly known throughout the Lore as The Hybrid. “You strike me as lonely Baneblood.”

“You’re doing an absolutely brilliant job distracting me from my target luv,” Klaus responded, dipping her and trailing his hand up her stomach and stopping just shy of touching the underside of her breasts. He leaned down close enough to kiss her, though he paused just shy of it waiting to see if she’d close the gap. Like all the other times he could feel himself willing her to accept. She didn’t of course.

“Oh you noticed that, did you?” her voice was light as she slipped from his hold, her form disappearing and she reappeared behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist this time and placing a chaste kiss against his neck before she traced across the room. Her form flickering in and out of view as she flew through humans and loreans alike, then stopping she appeared from nowhere in front of a gentleman.

As a baneblood Klaus was faster than his vampire mate, and while he’d yet to claim her, he knew in his black heart that she was his perfect match. Yet instead of stopping her, he watched entranced as the blonde flew away from him. Still he smirked as she appeared for a moment standing in front of his target.  Her hand flickering ghostly pale under the club lights as she pulled it from the man’s chest clutching the heart. He steeled himself not to flash over to her and lick the blood off her wrist. He’d let her win this round. It wasn’t going to be their last.

Her hand was through the informant’s chest before the man had a chance to blink. He had made the mistake trying to sell organization secrets to the highest bidder and Caroline’s boss didn’t take kindly to traitors. To be fair, this was the kind of job Caroline relished. She hated oathbreakers. 

She glanced back at Klaus who, even in the dark echoing lights of the club, stood out. He radiated danger and the humans gave him a safe berth. His eyes glowed in the twirling lights and Caroline  _ almost _ blushed; he looked stunning standing in the center of the dance floor watching her. Even in the dark she knew he could see her clearly. 

Still she had a debrief to do and places to be before her night came to an end. Dropping the warm heart on the bartop, she paused for a moment to lick her bloody fingers. She winked at Klaus, before she disappeared. Her form incorporeal and hidden from mortal and Lorean eyes she sped off to the getaway car waiting for her across town. Stepping back into the corporeal realm she slid into the car and clicked her ear piece back on. 

“He’s dead, he won’t be selling anything. I took his heart out,” she said softly into her com, as she cleaned her hand off with a baby wipe from the packet on the passenger seat. Caroline was known as the Phantom in mortal and lorean circles for her ability to murder and not leave a trace. If only her enemies knew how apt the name was. Most believed her to be a vampire assassin for hire. Most including the Hybrid.

“I lost you for a moment,” Bonnie said, her frustration tangible through the com-piece. 

“Maybe the magic in the club interfered for a second. Or my shifting affected it,” Caroline responded, though she knew that she’d cut the feed. Some things she didn’t need recorded. Looking at her reflection in the rearview mirror, she pressed her foot to the gas. She had places to be.

As Caroline drove through the busy streets of New York she grinned as she saw a flash of something in her driver side rearview mirror. He was the only being who could track her while she went ghost, though she wasn’t sure how. Caroline would be lying if she said she didn’t find that incredibly  arousing  frustrating . As she glanced behind her and saw him standing in the middle of the street she pushed on the gas and sped off into the night. 

“Mikaelson was there,” she said, as she turned down a familiar alley and into the cloaked garage where her employer housed their organization. 

“Did you neutralize the target before he could get him?” Kat’s tone, over the earpiece instead of Bonnies, caused Caroline to pause as she parked the car. 

“Of course, I’m a professional Katherine. I got to my target before he could sell anything,” she said, smug and a little annoyed that Kat would question her. 

“I’m getting a little tired of Mikaelson showing up where he shouldn’t.” 

“Well it was a slightly more exciting mission getting away from him,” Caroline said, a smile on her lips as she grabbed her go bag from the backseat and walked through the parking garage. 

“Well I am much more of a boring mission kind of employer,” Kat said, the poorly veiled threat coming through loud and clear. 

“I promise I’ll learn not to play with my food,” Caroline replied, as she approached the door and keypad. “What’s tonight’s code?”

“Your birthday,” Katherine answered, before the com clicked off.

Caroline bit her lip as she punched her earth birthday into the system and held her breath. As the lock clicked and the door swung open Caroline walked into the building slowly waiting for something or one to strike out at her. While she was respected, they were all still criminals and that meant trust was weak. 

When nothing stuck out as wrong, she slipped from the corporeal realm and floated through the building and up to the fifth floor where Bonnie the resident witch and tech genius resided. Moving around unseen she moved things slightly so as to annoy her best friend just a little. 

“Care, knock it off,” Bonnie groaned, as she almost knocked her coffee mug off her desk when it shifted just slightly out of place. When a laptop floated up into the air hanging as though suspended she swore. “Seriously knock it off!”

“You never let me have any fun,” Caroline pouted, appearing behind Bonnie her fingers of her left hand flying across her laptop as her right hand balanced it in the air. 

“We all secure?” her friend asked, ignoring her childish antics. Caroline nodded and looked around the room. While Mikaelson might have proved he could track her, he never followed her here.

“Yea, he followed me as far as the GW bridge and then nothing,” Caroline said sitting down in her chair and snagging a blood bag from her mini fridge to snack on. Caroline had no idea where or how she’d come to live on Earth all those centuries ago, but was glad that she had. Blood was plentiful here and since switching to blood bags she didn’t have to deal with memories from her feedings. 

“You know you could eat at your own place,” Bonnie said, her nose wrinkling at the sight of the blood bag against her best friends pale features. Bonnie was the only one within their organization who also had ties to another organization. By nature witches were mercerenial, willing to sell their services to anyone and everyone. That being said, Bonnie allowed Kat to pay her tab with fine wines and food. If there was a way to mix man’s tech with her enchantments, Bonnie did it. She was always experimenting with gadgets and spells. 

“Right, but we have a debrief and then I have plans. No time to go home to eat,” Caroline said, a dribble of blood dripping down her chin. Thumbing it off her chin she sucked on her thumb for a moment and looked thoughtfully at her laptop. She was looking through her tumblr and answering emails. 

“You also have an office, anywhere you could drink that stuff but here,” Bonnie said, then paused, a smile forming on her lips. When Bonnie had a joke she always grinned before saying it. “Maybe Mikaelson would let you drink it off him?”

“Bite your tongue, Bennett,” Kat’s voice broke their friendly banter as she walked in. Decked out in gold and onyx she was a sight to behold; her nails all capped with solid gold tips. As she sat on top of Bonnie’s desk her leather skirt rode up her thighs and she traced her garter clasp, looking between her two lieutenants. 

“Forbes, why is Bennett teasing you about one of the Mikaelsons?” Kat asked, her eyes flickering gold. Caroline stared right back. The three of them were all formidable on their own but together they made the Vertas Army look quaint, and there was just three of them. While she knew and respected the danger Kat could and was capable of, she didn’t fear the Sorceri. 

She was the oldest of her kind and the only one unknown, she only fed from blood bags and only in her own space or their headquarters. Where her best friends and her had a standing vow to the Lore not to reveal each other’s secrets. From Apparitia, three beings had fled when the world started to crumble. Two children, due to their mothers help, and Caroline on her own. Three vampire-phantom hybrids had escaped Apparitia 7,000 years ago as it collapsed, and over time they’d found themselves to Earth, or Gaia as the Lorean’s called the plane. 

“Because the hybrid has it in his head that I am his mate,” Caroline sneered, she leaned back, her blood bag forgotten in her hand. Looking at Bonnie, she gave the witch the finger for spilling their secret. They’d been trying to see if there was a way to prove without sex that they were indefinitely mates, but so far Bonnie was just laughing at her attempts to avoid mating with that- fine specimen  asshole. 

“We can use this,” Kat pondered, her finger tapping her chin as she thought about the ramifications about sending Caroline in undercover to manipulate the famed Mikaelson Syndicate. Caroline made a face, but kept quiet. Working for Kat allowed her the notoriety and seclusion that she treasured while also allowing her monster the chance to stretch. “You will use this,” Kat said, looking at her assassin. 

“Fine, but I’m not fucking him,” Caroline said seriously looking from Kat to Bonnie. “I’m serious; don’t make me vow it, guys. I’m not going to have sex with the baneblood just for information.”

“When did you become a prude?” Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow at her best friend as though she had sprouted another head. Caroline made a face and shook her head, annoyed that they were going to push this. Her parents had been mated and she wanted what they had been granted, love and trust between mates.  She wouldn’t risk that for Kat’s pet organization.

“If I am his mate, I’m not going to find out while I’m using him to unearth information about his families organization,” Caroline stated standing her form growing translucent and flickering as her anger made her control slip. “If I am his mate, I will not risk it, by spying for you no matter how important you are to me.” 

“You’ll do anything you have to, to help this organization succeed,” Kat said, standing tall; her spine straight and her golden tipped nails glowing. 

“I am not your bitch, Katherine Pierce, we’re friends and I stay as long as this operation of yours continues to be convenient,” Caroline hissed, the shadows around her eyes growing more pronounced and her already pale skin paler. “You do not  _ own _ the dead Kat. I do.”

Kat sneered, waving a hand in Caroline’s direction. Power rippled from her fingertips as she shot a blast of air at Caroline which went right through her noncorporeal form. Raising an eyebrow she vanished completely and slipped inside Kat’s body, seizing control for the briefest of moments to remind Kat not to fuck with her before taking off through the building then out into the city heading for her home. Not even Bonnie or Kat knew where it was. It was her precious sanctuary. 

She neared her brownstone and floated up to the attic where she resided. Floating through the air was better than flying in her opinion. As she materialized through one of the walls, she looked around and took a breath, blowing her frustration out. She had the room retrofitted with everything a single female could want two years ago when the appliances had become dated. Once they’d finished construction, she’d had a disposable witch reapply her glamour that kept mortals and other loreans from discovering her home. Then she’d paid the witch handsomely and sent her on her way. 

Changing out of her club attire, she pulled on a cardigan and loose linen pants. She hung up her holsters and placed the guns in their proper spot. Unsheathing her blades, she  placed them gently in their spot, once her weapons were safe in their safe she walked into the kitchen portion of her loft. Caroline had always been a neat freak; that had amplified once she’d arrived on Earth. The chaos and the general pandemonium of the mortals baffled her.

Wrapping herself in the warmth of her sweater she opened her fridge to pull out a blood bag. She didn’t technically need the blood, though it kept her stronger than she ever wanted to picture herself without it. As she warmed the bag in the microwave she stared out over her studio, thinking of the stories that she’d heard of the two young hybrids who’d also shown up in Gaia. 

Stories of Josie and Thaddeus had made their way to New York City from New Orleans, about the beat down the young hybrid had given the Valkyries of Val Hal with the help of the Morior. That wasn’t their problem or concern, but Caroline liked that one her own had dropped those arrogant lightning throwing bitches a peg or two. 

Walking over to her cabinets, she pulled a mug down and poured the warmed up blood bag into it. Holding it in her hands, she breathed deeply and floated up to the roof as she leaned against the watershed on the roof of her brownstone. Standing, she leaned her back against the cool brick as the sun started to rise over the skyline of Manhattan. Caroline had been thrilled to learn that her phantom half protected her from having to live a sunless existence. She treasured the moments that she could just relax in the sun. 

“So this is what the famed Phantom does when she isn’t countermanding the efforts of me and my siblings,” came a low voice off to the side of her. Caroline turned and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Klaus Mikaelson sitting on the ledge of her roof. 

“How did you find me? Please tell me you’re just leaving,” Caroline groaned, knowing that now she’d have to abandon her home or kill him. Neither was a particularly pleasant scenario for her. 

“Come now luv, I just got here. You want me to go away that quickly?” he asked, his eyes steel though his lips were curled in his trademark smirk. He always had the walk of a predator and as he moved over to stand next to her was no exception. 

“Why are you here Klaus,” Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow to him as she sipped on her mug of blood. 

“You intrigue me,” he said, leaning against the wall looking at her. “A vampire drinking blood, while standing in the sunlight. That’s not a normal sight by any means.”

“Maybe I’m just special,” Caroline said, looking out at the rising sun, feeling the warmth against her skin as the first rays of morning reached her. 

“I think you’re very special, but that doesn’t explain why you can stand in the sun,” Klaus said leaning closer and tucking a strand of hair behind her right ear. “Come now luv, tell me your secrets.”

Caroline turned to look at him, her focus on him and also leaned against the brick wall behind them and stared at him, the shadows that were always around her eyes growing intense. She flickered in form for a moment before steadying and regaining her corporeal form. “A girl has to have some secrets.” 

Klaus raised his eyebrow at that, looking like he wanted to press her for more information. “My brother has sent me to eliminate you,” he admitted, looking at her eyes guarded and his grip on her arm turned tight. “I’d much rather not have to kill such a delightful creature.” His eyes dipped down to see that under her cardigan she wasn’t wearing a shirt or bra.  Her nipples hardened under his gaze before he looked back into her eyes. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Caroline whispered, leaning closer and she paused an inch from his lips. Her eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes she smirked. “Better luck next time Baneblood.”

Klaus blinked, one moment his quarry was standing a hair's breadth away from him so close he could smell her unique scent of lemongrass and steel. Then nothing, like she’d never been there at all. Standing there on the roof he spun trying to get a gage on her scent, but like her, it was gone. Dumbfounded, he went to pull his phone from his pocket and found it missing along with his wallet. His confusion turning to anger, he took off to other roofs looking for where the minx had gotten off too. That phone could set his siblings in the path of his brother’s enemy. 

Caroline was fucked, even if she wasn’t his mate. She couldn’t deny that he was attractive with a capital A. Even after admitting he was there to kill her, her arousal hadn’t piped down. She would be the first to admit that he smelled like heaven; blood and leather. Still, old habits die hard and she had used his distraction at her clear arousal to swipe his phone and wallet. The phone would give Bonnie some leads, and the wallet was just for fun. 

Yawning, she wrapped her arms around her waist and sighed. She needed a break. Maybe after Katherine felt secure in her power, she could take a mini vacation somewhere that no one knew her name or thought she was odd. Falling onto her bed, she sighed and looked around the studio. She had just enough time to take a quick nap before she had to be at her next appointment. Closing her eyes, she drifted off, her mind a whirlwind of past memories and pain. 

 

“She took your phone?” Rebekah asked, eyebrow raised and looking entirely unconvinced that a vampire had gotten the drop on her big, scary older brother. Klaus just glowered in response. 

“She’s not just a vampire, she’s different,” Klaus muttered, before turning to look at his older brother Elijah. “I wasn’t anticipating her getting the drop on me like that. It won’t happen again.”

That got Elijah to look up from the paperwork on his desk to look at his half-brother. While the rest of the fey realms had written off Banebloods as poisonous abominations to be terminated, his father and mother had seen the use of his half brother. Half-demon and half-fey, Niklaus was poison to every creature on this planet. 

His demon powers coupled with his fey abilities allowed him to destroy their enemies quickly and efficiently. While a sign of their mothers infidelity, it had also spawned an assassin and ruthless killer better at his job than anyone else. 

Mikael’s criminal syndicate had grown by leaps and bounds. No one could stand in his way once Niklaus had been sent after them. Over the centuries Niklaus had earned himself the moniker the Hybrid, after his poisonous lineage. No one in the Lore was safe from his blood-dipped blades or claws.

Elijah leaned back in his chair and looked between his siblings. The difference was clear, Niklaus’ stormy eyes and dirty blonde hair were a stark difference to the blonde fey essence of his sister. A skilled warrior in her own right, Rebekah was a dangerous enemy. Still this new development of someone getting the drop on his infamous brother was getting tedious. 

“You need to bring me either her mated silence or her head, Niklaus. Miss Petrova and her little troupe are becoming more of a headache than I would like to deal with this close to the coming Ascension,” he murmured, fixing his tie and looking from his brother to his sister. “Anything else?”

Klaus and Rebekah looked between each other and then back at Elijah before shaking their heads. Elijah wasn’t a baneblood but his skill at diplomacy and subterfuge, along with a generous helping of bloodlust, had allowed him to take control from their older brother Finn when their parents had been killed in the last Ascension. He’d undermined and outmaneuvered their older brother. Finn had been so convinced he’d succeed at running the Mikaelson Syndicate that he’d never seen Elijah coming. It didn’t hurt that he’d had Niklaus in his pocket. 

“So subdue Petrova’s pet assassin and we’ll continue operating as normal,” Elijah said, as he picked his pen back up and started going over the ledger again. As Bekah and Klaus moved towards the door, Elijah paused, “Oh Rebekah, I have a demon runner who needs to be eliminated, he seems to have thought he was worth more than he is.” 

“I can take care of the demon,” Klaus said, his annoyance flaring as he looked at his older brother. 

“I’m sure you could Niklaus, but right now I need you focused on eliminating the security breach you caused,” Elijah stated, looking up at his brother. “I need to know that the possibility of a mate hasn’t hindered your capabilities.” 

Klaus growled as Elijah questioned his ruthlessness and ability to take care of a low level runner along with the Phantom. Clenching his fists, he gave a sharp nod and traced out of his brothers building. While fey didn’t have mates like other species in the Lore, dark fey or banebloods did due to their demonic parenthood. Appearing back on the rooftop he’d found her on just that morning, he paced, trying to find any hint of her. 

 

Caroline woke around midday and after dressing in faux leather pants, her favorite top, jacket, and her thigh high boots, she left the mortal realm to float through the streets towards headquarters. Stopping at a cafe by the George Washington Bridge, she used Klaus’ credit card and then dropped it in the trash as she walked away, sipping her cappuccino. Sighing happily in the crisp fall air, she held the hot cup between her hands and grinned. She was going to have fun tormenting him. 

After walking around for a while, she threw out her mug and allowed herself to fade completely out of sight. She flew through the city, going through people and structures as though they weren’t even there. Slipping through mortals or loreans made for a strong emotion hit. Breathing in the love, anger, impatience, and lust of others was an interesting byproduct of her genetic makeup.

Once at headquarters, she reached out and used her telekinesis to type in the new day’s passcode. Once inside, she floated up to Bonnie’s office again and dropped the phone from her pocket, which caused it to blink back into existence and clatter atop the desk. Screaming Bonnie launched backwards from the desk. As she materialized laughing, Bonnie flipped her off as she picked up the phone. 

“What is your damage?” Bonnie grumbled, as she turned the phone over in her hand. “Wait is this a syndicate phone?”

“Yup, Klaus and I had an impromptu meeting at sunrise and well, I might have fleeced his phone and wallet. Think you can scrub it for anything useful?” Caroline asked, leaning her hip against the desk. 

“Oh absolutely. You get to your volunteering, and I’ll text you as soon as I get anything,” Bonnie said, her mind already working on how best to crack the phone. Having a MS phone wasn’t super useful normally, but the phone belonging to the Hybrid might just give them the one up they wanted. 

“Thanks, you’re the best,” Caroline replied, leaning down to kiss Bonnie’s cheek before ghosting away to the orphanage in the Bronx that she helped out at. The nuns had been hesitant to allow her to volunteer with her outfits and her attitude, except the children flocked to her. Playing with the children reminded Caroline of life back on Apparitia. 

Appearing around the corner from the Our Lady of Grace Orphanage she pulled out her compact mirror to check her makeup and outfit. She was about to walk closer when the scent of the blood and leather hit her nose. Scowling, she spun on her heel looking for him. How had he followed her here? Glaring around, she phased out of view to float into the sky for a better vantage point. There on the roof. He was watching her. Growling in her throat she ghosted over to him. Once directly behind him she materialized, just before pushing him off the roof. 

Klaus would have fallen off the roof if he’d been a younger Lorean, but being only slightly younger than Rune Darklight, the only other male dark fey in Gaia, there were few creatures older than himself. Caroline wasn’t one of them. She appeared right behind him and pushed him with her full strength too. Bracing against the brick ledge he wrapped his arms around her waist. Once he had her tight in his grasp, he tipped backwards falling off the roof her in tow.

“Hello luv,” he sneered, before tracing them both back to a safe house of his. Placing her down, he folded his arms and watched as she faded from view and then appeared again spinning around with a scowl on her face. 

“Where the fuck did you bring me?” she snapped, her hands on her hips her blue eyes glowing bright and the shadows around her eyes getting darker. 

“To my home, you can’t escape and it’ll solve the problem of you having stolen my phone without me having to kill you,” Klaus stated slowly like he was talking to a child. Caroline bristled at his tone glaring harder and she flickered in and out of forms. “What are you?”

“I’m fucking pissed.” She screeched and the lights around them flared, then exploded. Seething, Caroline disappeared completely and faded into the wall of the room. While she couldn’t leave, she didn’t have to deal with him. Spinning unseen, she floated through the house and found sparse conditions. There was barely anything of a personal nature. The only room that seemed to have anything personal was a room filled with sketches, paints and paintings. Scowling, she ripped through a sketch of her with her claws. Angry, she spun around to explore some more. 

“You’ll get hungry soon. It’s been what, almost seven hours since you’ve last had blood,” Klaus called out, spinning round looking for where she might have gone. He’d never heard of a creature like her. Stalking through his home, he tried to find her scent. If he tried very hard he could catch the faintest hints of lemongrass around his home. Deciding that he should update his brother on the development, he traced away. Unconcerned about what the vampire could get into, he took no time to tell her he was leaving. 

As Caroline circled the rooms of the house looking for a way to escape, she grew bored. How was it that the Hybrid had so little in his home. Still, she was alone so maybe she could find something to snack on in his kitchen. Growling under her breath, she materialized in his kitchen and started through the process of looking for ingredients to bake something. Pocketing one of the knives from a drawer, she resumed her search.

 

“Kat, I think we have a problem,” Bonnie said, after staying quiet for thirty minutes as she watched her friend pace and mumble under her breath. 

“Really Bonnie? What makes you think that?” Kat sneered as she stopped pacing to look up at the witchling sitting across the room from her. 

“Put the claws away Kitty Kat, I’m on your side,” Bonnie snapped, pulling up a security camera footage showing Klaus and Caroline fighting before they vanished. “At least we got his phone before he ran off with her.”

“He caught her?” Katherine gaped; she was a little shocked. It was next to impossible to corner and capture Caroline; it was why she was the assassin and spy of the organization. 

“It seems so,” Bonnie said, pulling out her phone, “Enzo says she never showed up at the orphanage or for their coffee date after.”

Katherine groaned and rubbed her forehead. This was turning into a very not boring turn of events. She hadn’t wanted to sacrifice her best asset to win against  _ him _ . Walking over to the door of Bonnie’s office, she paused and turned back to the witch. “Tell the vampire that he needs to keep looking and turning over every unsavory contact he has.”

Bonnie nodded as her fingers flew across the screen as she typed out Enzo’s marching orders. Leaning back, she tapped her chin as she tried to think of anything that she could use to trace back to Caroline. It was next to impossible, Caroline didn’t even take her phone home with her. It was sitting on her desk upstairs. But! They did have the Hybrid’s phone, maybe they could use the data on the phone to lead them to her. 

As Bonnie combed through the data from the phone, she grew more and more enlightened as she looked at the information that she gleaned from the Hybrid and his siblings’ communications. Organizing the data into personal, organizational, and contracts, Bonnie started to get a clearer idea of what was going on in the Mikaelson Syndicate. She forwarded all the information that she gathered over to Kat’s iphone and cloud before turning back to her experiments. 

“She’s no longer a threat,” Klaus said, standing at Elijah’s desk, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at his older brother. Elijah paused slightly and then resumed writing whatever he was working on. 

“Very good, did you secure the phone?” Elijah asked, focusing on his brother. While Niklaus was calculating and intelligent, sometimes his passions overwhelmed his brain. This couldn’t be one such time. 

“She didn’t have it on her,” Klaus admitted, before shrugging, “there is nothing on that phone that we can’t replace. It’s really only a minor breach.”

“Niklaus, please find out what you can about the Petrova organization,” Elijah said, thoughtfully looking at his brother. “We can use their prized assassin against them.” 

Klaus sneered and shrugged, while he didn’t believe that Katherine Petrova would be foolish to allow a risk like that, he was interested in finding out more about his mate. Nodding, he traced away from their headquarters back to his home. 

Elijah sat back in his leather chair and ran his fingers over a ornate gold and onyx ring on his left hand. This might be the thing to bring Katerina back into his life. They’d met four centuries ago when she had been sent by Queen Morgana to steal something from his family. Her root power of suggestion had made the guards useless against her. Elijah, though, had been immune to her tricks and had taken her prisoner. 

Sabine and her sister Melanthe had rescued Katherine, after Elijah had tried and failed to coerce her secrets from her. She’d vanished after her release and not even the nymphs could find her. Then slowly, rumors of a dark haired woman decked in gold disrupting their supply lines had reached his ears. Not even Klaus had been able to find the woman, then one night she left him a note with a ring. The same ring that was on his hand now. 

Elijah would never tell his siblings that his obsession with finding their rival had less to do with ending the competition and more to do with ending the ache further down. Growling, he stood up and started pacing around his office and debating his next move. Klaus’ ringtone on his phone broke through interrupting his thoughts. This was actually starting to get interesting. 

**_{Niklaus} Give me back my assassin and I’ll return your sister._ **

**_{Elijah} Return my sister and I won’t kill your assassin, Katerina._ **

**_{Niklaus}  Your sister is under my spell to tell me everything about your organization, unless Caroline is returned by end of day. Also it’s Katherine._ **

**_{Elijah} We’ll see about that witch._ **

 

Klaus had just traced back into his home when a knife embedded itself in his back. Groaning he spun around gapping at the see-through form of his mate. Pulling the knife from his back, he brought it around front and looked at the blood dripping down it. “You know my blood is poisonous.”

“Do I look like I give a shit?” Caroline growled, the shadows around her eyes deepening as she rushed him. Slipping inside she took a breath and started to try and take control of the frustrating piece of ass. When he resisted, she pushed harder and had just made it to the door, when he forced her out of his body. “You’re strong.”

“You’re like the orphans from New Orleans,” Klaus said, it was an accusation though he said it like a fact. Caroline rolled her eyes. 

“Ding ding, would you like a cookie?” she sneered, crossing her arms as she floated over to the oven and pulled out a hot pan of what smelled like chocolate chip cookies. 

“My mate is immune to my blood,” Klaus breathed, he’d heard rumors that the vampire-phantom hybrids weren’t affected by baneblood. He could test it now. He would finally be able to kiss someone. What’s more his concern that he’d never be able to take his mate vanished. Before he’d worried about his innate poison killing her, with his orgasm. He could have sex with his mate and not worry about hurting her. 

“I’m no one’s mate,” Caroline said, as she plated the cookies and took a bite from one. Sighing happily as she ate it slowly, some of the melted chocolate dripped from the cookie landing on the swell of her breast. She seemed not to notice; Klaus did though. He noticed very much. Tracing over to her, he leaned down and licked the chocolate off. He glanced up at her to see her cheeks flush, right before she punched him in the throat. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” she snapped, looking around the kitchen of his place for anything to wipe his saliva off her breast. “You don’t just grope people.”

Klaus cleared his throat and chuckled, looking at his mate he leaned against the island that he’d never used and looked at her eyebrow raised. He had sex over the years but since he couldn’t ejaculate without his mate he hadn’t been worried about killing any of his partners so long as he didn’t kiss them. He’d saved his kisses for targets and victims, never a lover. 

“You’re my mate, which makes you mine,” Klaus growled, crowding her against the opposite counter, placing his hands on either side of her. He’d known who she was the first time their paths had crossed, her teasing smile as she shot his informant, before disappearing. Now the inability to follow her made sense. She hadn’t traced, she’d literally faded out of sight. 

“God you’re such an wannabe alpha dick,” Caroline snapped, crossing her arms she tried not to notice how good he smelled. She could hear the blood beating just under his skin and the smell of the blood from the now healed wound on his back. Klaus held up the bloody knife and swiped some off with his thumb, looking at his mate. Slowly he swiped the few drops on his thumb over her lips. “I am the alpha, luv.”

Caroline gasped at the touch and her tongue darted out to taste the blood on her lips. Delicious. It was the most potent and flavorful blood she’d had in her long life. Eyes snapping closed, she barely stifled a moan as she licked the rest off her lips and looked at him. Dammit, he was hot and his blood was incredible. With the taste on her tongue the temptation to bite him grew even stronger. 

“Are you getting hungry, love?” he asked, his mouth a millimeter from her ear. “Do you want more?” He’d never been interested in sharing blood with a vampire and since he was poisonous to every species, it wasn’t really a worry. Now he could only think of one thing better than feeling her bite him. It made him hard.

Caroline felt her monster well up and take over. Eyes closed, she pulled him close and bit hard. Sucking as much blood as she could, she wrapped her arms around him pressing herself against him. Klaus groaned and pulled her tight to him before picking her up, hands on her ass as he placed her on top the counter. Running his hands through her hair he pressed her closer, the feel of her fangs pulling blood from him almost as good as a blowjob. Moaning, he pulled her away and kissed her deeply. 

“You like the way I taste?” he asked, wiping some droplets from her chin and pressed against her lips. When her tongue snaked out, lapping the droplets, she nodded, eyes hooded and her face flushed. He pulled her flush against him, his hard on straining against his jeans. He cupped her face with his hands and gently kissed her. Her hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer. One of her fangs cut his tongue as it swiped against her lips. 

Caroline moaned, her mind reeling. Never in seven thousand years had blood tasted this good. It was so unique and absolutely his; groaning, she leaned into his kiss. She wanted more as her fang cut his tongue, she sucked on it lightly until the small cut healed and then she deepened the kiss. It was all she could do not to rip his shirt from him. Pulling away, she looked at him and then tugged at the shirt keeping her from seeing what was underneath. He chuckled and pulled his shirt off. He pushed her jacket off from the shoulders and then with one claw cut down the front of her shirt and bra. 

“You jerk, that’s my favorite bra,” she breathed out, though her attention was soon diverted, when his hands hands cupped her breasts in each hand. 

“I’ll replace it,” he sighed, before pulling her closer. This was not how he’d thought they’d first have sex. That being said, he wasn’t complaining as her nails raked down his back and her heels pushed him closer. The jeans were going to have to go. 

 

Caroline was not used to sex like that. Granted she hadn’t had sex in a few months, but she didn’t remember it being that amazing. Her eyes watched Klaus move around his kitchen, placing the bloody knife in the sink. She tried to catch her breath before he was back, his naked body pressing against hers. He was already ready to go again, maybe what they say about demon lovers was true. Blushing, she rubbed her forehead and sighed before her eyes snapped open.  “Shit you didn’t use a condom.” 

“I’m not sure a condom would help, regardless vampires can’t get pregnant unless they’ve been eating actual food,” Klaus chuckled, as he placed a kiss to her neck and nuzzling the bite that he’d repaid her with when his demonseal had shattered inside her when they’d climaxed together. 

“Did you miss the whole cookie debacle that got us having hot counter sex,” Caroline said, pushing him away so she could try and focus her thoughts, the heightened arousal was fogging her brain. Klaus glanced down at the cookies and shrugged, so they’d have kids sooner rather than later. Nothing would separate them then. 

Caroline jumped down from the counter to put some space between them ,her mind reeling. They couldn’t do this. They were enemies, they couldn’t be mated. Except the bite on her neck said differently. Rubbing her temples, she grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it on. Over her it looked like a dress. “We’re enemies.”

“Not anymore,” he said, he took a now cool cookie and looked at the blonde woman who was flickering in and out of existence and looked showstopping in nothing but his henley. “We’re mates.”

“You know nothing about me,” Caroline protested, running her fingers through her hair, as panic set in. Things around the room started to levitate and Caroline took a few deep breaths and slowly set the objects down. “My friends need me, I can’t just abandon them.”

“You’d leave me for your friends?” While hurt he wasn’t shocked, his passion had gotten the better of him, he’d been intent on stealing her secrets before claiming her. 

“I reiterate, we don’t know each other,” Caroline said, gesturing between them and biting her lip. “Klaus you have to let me go.”

“What if I refuse your request,” he asked, walking closer. Enjoying how she moved away from him but didn’t turn translucent. She was going to work this out with him. That was progress. 

“Then I’ll hate you,” she whispered, eyes dark and filled with an emotion that Klaus couldn’t name. Klaus paused at her statement. Reaching her, he took her hand in his. Holding on to her, he tipped her chin to force her to look at him. She needed to understand that he was the bigger, badder of the two.

“I have waited twelve thousand years to have a mate, I’m not letting you go out where you could be used against me.” He pushed a wayward curl away from her face and shrugged. “I want to know you, mate. I want to know your hopes, your dreams.” 

Caroline scoffed and pulled herself away from him and walked out of the kitchen. She needed to get a message to Kat to tell her not to do anything rash. Groaning, she rubbed her temples and curled up on a couch. While he was a brilliant in bed and tasted better than the best wine in the world, she had to leave. There wasn’t a future between them, not when they were loyal to rival gangs. 

As she curled up, looking at her nails, staring at the wall, her form shifted translucent and she started not to float as her mind wandered. Klaus stood in the doorway watching his mate struggle to grasp the immensity of their situation. He’d already made up his mind to keep both, his mate and his family. 

“I need your mate.” Elijah’s voice behind him startled him as he turned to see his brother standing behind him looking cross. Klaus’ demon rose up to protect and defend his mate from his brothers intentions. 

“She’s not a threat here,” Klaus argued, blocking Elijah from seeing into the living room of his safe house. 

“Her boss took Bekah, Nik. She’s demanding an exchange,” Elijah said, fixing his tie and looking at his brother. Klaus balked at that, Bekah was as fierce a warrior as either of them, for someone to get the drop on their baby sister then they had to be powerful. Just who was Katherine Petrova? 

“You have to let me go Klaus,” Caroline’s voice broke through his thoughts looking at him, though she wouldn’t meet his eyes. Growling, Klaus lifted his hand and the shields around his home dropped just long enough for Caroline to ghost away. Not before she placed a kiss to his cheek, though. 

Elijah placed a hesitant hand on his brother’s shoulder as the shields were reestablished and shook his head. “Did you learn anything?”

“No we got distracted,” Klaus admitted, he didn’t care about it though. Glaring at his older brother he stalked off, using his scant power to slam doors behind him. Barricading himself within his studio, his rage got the better of him and he started tossing the room, paint cans and notebooks flew around the space. Breathing hard, he slammed his fist into the wall. She was his. 

 

“Let her go, Kat,” Caroline’s voice, drifted through the cells of headquarters where Katherine was standing watching their captive sit against the far wall. Looking around for the voice, she shrugged and using the keypad, unlocked the cage. Her suggestions had made Bekah Mikaelson believe her to be her best friend. Leading the blonde out of the cell, she ignored the woman’s chattering. 

“Caroline, show yourself,” Kat said, holding tight to the fey woman’s upper arm, searching the space for a sign of Caroline. She hated this part of Caroline’s powers.  “Were you compromised?” 

“Who me? There isn’t anything to compromise.” Her voice was coming from behind Kat and she spun to see her best friend leaning against the wall looking at her nails. In her boots and what looked like a man’s henley. 

“I thought you weren’t going to fuck him to get information,” Kat sneered, taking in her friends appearance. Caroline shrugged. 

“I didn’t, we didn’t have time to get into anything before Elijah Mikaelson showed up saying you’d taken Rebekah as insurance on my safe return,” Caroline admitted, walking over to look at her best friend. “Release her and then let her go,” 

“But that’s boring, what if I kill her and leave her displayed in his home?” Kat asked, her eyes glowing. 

“Because you love her older brother and if you do that he’ll never forgive you,” Caroline said, eyes boring into Kats. She’d clocked the unique ring on Elijah’s right hand before she’d left. Only one person in the Lore crafted gold and onyx jewelry like that. 

“What did he do Kat, betray you? Sleep with another woman?” Caroline asked, crossing her arms looking at her best friend. “Is that why you recruited me and Bonnie to help you take them down?”

“Because he told me he would never marry a Sorceri whore who spread her legs to get what she wanted,” Kat hissed, her eyes glowing as her anger took hold. She’d worked hard over the last four centuries to forget the handsome older Mikaelson. When she couldn’t, she’d focused on revenge, ruining the business he loved so much. 

“Then we’ll take him down, but not by killing his little sister,” Caroline said, reaching out and taking Kat’s hand in hers. They were friends till the end of the line. Kat squeezed her hand in return. Then opened one of her poison rings to blow a sleeping poison into Rebekah’s face. Slumping, the fey woman became heavier than Kat could hold up.

She reached into Rebekah’s mind and compelled her to forget everything and anything to do with her capture or Katherine Pierce. Dropping the blonde, she stepped over the body and turned to look at Caroline. “Return the trash.”

“My pleasure,” Caroline said, a smirk on her lips as she took hold of the slumbering fey and ghosted the two of them across town to the base of the Mikaelson headquarters. Just because Klaus had kept his distance from following her to headquarters didn’t mean she had returned the favor. Dumping Rebekah, she paused for a moment before disappearing and flying away. 

 

“Bonnie I was gone for less than a day,” Caroline protested, though she was laughing as Bonnie hugged her tight and refused to let go. Hugging her best friend back, she turned to look at Kat who was eyeing her intently. “I am his mate, but I’m not sure he’s mine.”

Kat rolled her eyes as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest shrugging at her best friend. She was pissed that Caroline had found the one person in all of the world for her. All while the one person Kat would love to get under hated her. It wasn’t fair. “So Caroline how do we take him down?”

“I don’t know but I’m thinking Bonnie might if Klaus’ phone was at all useful,” Caroline said, smiling between her two best friends. “Come on girls, we have a criminal organization to topple.”

Bonnie grinned and finally let go of Caroline to take a seat at her desk, pulling up the organization data that she’d found in the Hybrid’s phone. Loreans, especially the fey, were old fashioned even when using modern technology and had synced all of their phones to the same cloud. It had been child’s play to download all of the data from the cloud to the phone then onto her computer. The three of them gathered around the screen looking at the information that Bonnie had gathered.

After an entire day of planning and plotting, Caroline took off with her assignments and some new toys from Bonnie. Excited to let her monster out to play, she took off down to the docks to dispatch the heads of five different drug dens that belonged to the Mikaelsons. Once that was done, she let Bonnie know to send in their own runners to steal the product.

They’d planned a three prong attack and hoped that it would be enough to end the Syndicate for good. With their drug production cutoff and Bonnie draining their finances from the inside, the only thing left to do was to get Katherine into Elijah’s office. From there either she’d kill him or they’d make up. That was up to them. Arriving back at Headquarters, she walked over to Kat who was checking her appearance in the mirror one last time. 

“You look gorgeous Kitty Kat, no one is going to be able to resist you, especially a crusty old douche,” Caroline gushed, leaning against the door as Kat plucked a gold and onyx circlet from her desk and placed it on her head. She was a queen after all, and all queens need a crown. Taking in Katherine, Caroline was reminded that her best friend didn’t know which way she was going to fall either, because she looked sexy as fuck for someone going to murder her enemy. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Katherine sighed, after one last glance before spinning on her heel and flouncing over to where Caroline stood. “I hate traveling like this.”

“You’re welcome to uber, but I’m not sure that they’ll let you up to his office,” Caroline laughed as she took her best friends hand. Ghosting them through New York City towards Elijah’s headquarters. Slipping through the building and taking the elevator up to the correct floor, they grinned at each other before Caroline let go of Kat’s hand. She drifted into the wall of the office so as to give her friend the back up if she needed it. Kat looked around the empty office and then smiled at the big leather chair. Stalking over to it she sat down and propped her feet up on the desk. Leaning back, she took her phone out and started to just flip through Twitter while she waited. 

Elijah was in shock, how the fuck had their organization lost all of their drug dens and who had cleared out their accounts? Stalking towards his office, he growled at a peon who got in his way before throwing his door open. There sitting in a gold plated corset, black leather mini-skirt, and leather thigh high heels, was Katerina Petrova. She looked very much at home in his chair, a fact that didn’t escape his notice. Flashing over to her he paused when the chamber of a gun hit his chest. She looked bored for someone who was holding a large caliber handgun to his chest. Though it wouldn’t kill him, it would be a pain in the ass. “Katerina, well this is quite the surprise.”

“Really, this is all super predictable to me,” Kat said, feigning a yawn as she glanced at the phone again her finger never leaving the trigger of her gun. Stage one and two were officially complete. “Having a bad day ‘lijah?” 

“How?” he asked, as he realized that it had been a set up to pull almost everyone from their headquarters. 

“I’m just that good,” Kat sneered, slipping her phone into her cleavage, “something you overlooked time and time again.”

“I could never overlook you,” Elijah said, his eyes drawn to her breasts as she looked up at him looking unimpressed. “I was heartbroken when you escaped all those centuries ago.”

“Bullshit,” Kat hissed, standing at that statement, her eyes glowing and she searched his face for the tell. “You called me a common sorceri whore!”

“Because my brother was going to use any weakness against me, I was plotting against him,” Elijah shouted, his anger getting the best of him, his calm demeanor shattering. “So either shoot me or kiss me, but I’m not letting you escape again.”

 

Pretending to barf Caroline drifted backwards away from the room and turned to leave. Standing confused in the hall was Klaus. He looked angry and oh so lickable. Shaking her head she started to fly away when he cleared his throat. “You aren’t going to say anything?”

Materializing behind him gaping she looked at him. “How?” 

“You are ingrained in my mind,” he said, turning to look at her arms over his chest. “Is your boss going to kill my brother?”

Before she could answer a moan and then a shout came from the office behind them. Wincing Caroline shook her head. “I don’t think they’re enemies anymore, which means...”

Klaus traced over to her and pulled her to his chest, flush against him. His mouth next to her ear he whispered, “Which means that you and I aren’t enemies either.”

Caroline flushed and looked up at him, a small smile on her lips as she glanced back to his healing neck; her bite hadn’t fully healed in the day they’d been apart. Her hunger rising, the shadows around her eye deepened and her eyes glowed bright blue. 

“Is my mate hungry?” Klaus asked, nipping her ear lightly before kissing Caroline roughly as he took them back to the roof where he’d first almost lost her. Caroline groaned and pulled away looking up at him. Realizing where he’d taken her heart swelled, he didn’t know the importance, but knew to bring her here. 

“For you, always,” Caroline whispered, eyes hooded as desire flooded her body. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down for another kiss, moaning when he cut his tongue again on her fang. As they kissed, her form started to flicker which pulled him into her realm and then together they drifted down into her home. Pulling away, she stepped back and walked away trying to catch her breath. “This is my home.” 

Klaus looked around at the large studio apartment and the knicknacks that lined the walls. It was so bright and earnest, not at all how he thought a female assassin would decorate. Then his eyes zeroed in on the large king bed with red sheets. Smirking, he traced to the bed and laid down on it, looking at his mate who looked almost uncomfortable at having him on her bed. Sitting up confused, he walked over to her wrapping her in his arms. “What’s going on in your head.”

“All we’ve done is have sex, you know nothing about me,” she whispered her eyes wary of him. She’d had partners before who’d liked parts of her, or the thought of her. No one had ever wanted simply her. “How can you claim I’m your mate when you don’t know me?” 

Klaus smiled softly and pushed her curls away from her face. She was shorter than him by at least a head and the loss of her nerve made her appear smaller, “I’m looking forward to getting to know everything about you for the rest of time.” 

Caroline flushed and bit her lip, hesitant to trust a bloodbane who was spouting such poetic things. Crossing her arms, she pulled away, going with not trusting him. “You’ll grow tired of me.”

Chuckling, Klaus shook his head at his stubborn mate, pulling her back to him and holding her close, her back against his chest. “Never.”

Growling, Caroline tried to flicker but the will wasn’t really there. Turning in his hold, she glared up at him. “How can you be so sure? I’m a disaster.”

“I’m sure because everything I’ve learned so far has just made me want you more,” Klaus replied honestly. Rubbing her sides, he leaned down and placed a kiss to her scowling lips, nipping at them. Pulling back, he grinned at her before picking her up in his arms. “Let me show you just how much I want to get to know you.”

Caroline bit her lip, trying to not smile as he grinned up at her as she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling. Maybe he was being genuine. All she knew for certain though was that she wanted more of his delicious blood. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead to his and cupped his face in his hands. “Alright Mikaelson, I’m taking a chance on you. Don’t make me regret this.”

Klaus chuckled before she kissed him and he traced them over to the bed, laying her back on the duvet and taking her all in. She was still wearing his shirt, though she’d slipped some jeans on too. Her feet were clad in knee-high boots. Dangerous and delicate; all wrapped in one gorgeous body. Leaning forward, he kissed her slowly. He was going to spend the night learning every inch of her. Then he’d spend the rest of time learning everything else about her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I may have absolutely and one hundred percent panicked as I started to write smut so I had to cut to black. Sorry not Sorry. If you want to read really good porn Angie is a fucking pro at it. <3 
> 
> Seriously I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did let me know what you liked about it. Happy KLAROLINE Everyone <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me notes and comments about what you liked or didn't like about it.


End file.
